Paper Lanterns
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: A songfic- Stan is sad over his breakup with Kyle, Slash!


Paper Lanterns  
  
Subject- South Park  
  
Paring- Stan/Kyle Kyle/Kenny  
  
Rating- PG-PG13  
  
Warning- Don't own South Park or these lyrics. South Park is Matt and Trey's and the lyrics are Green Day's. All I did was add one weird story to join them.  
  
Note: The boys are 16 that all you realy need to know. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now I rest my head from such a endless dreary time"  
  
Stan is laying on his bed. He's stressed out. Kyle broke up with him a week ago. He couldn't stop crying. But for some reason he finally pulled it together.  
  
"A time of hopes and happiness that had you on my mind."  
  
All week, everytime Stan looked at Kyle, all the memories of them together flew into Stan's head. He remembered when they shared their first kiss together and took each other's virginity. Stan cried out when he realized that he still couldn't stop thinking about Kyle. "God I hate you, Kyle." He mumbled under his breath and buried his head in his pillow.  
  
"Those days are gone and now it seems as if I'll get some rest."  
  
Stan didn't sleep at all that week. He couldn't. He had to think about how to get the love of his life back. But doing so drove him to be insane and he got insomnia. He had huge baggy eyes and a tear streaked face all week. He was in such bad shape that Cartman even asked if he was gonna be alright.  
  
"But now and then I'll see you again and put my heart to the test."  
  
Everytime he saw Kyle that week, he confessed his love for him and begged to go back out. Kyle brushed him off. "I can't love you anymore" was his comment to Stan.  
  
"So when are all my problems going to end?"  
  
Stan didn't do nothing but think of ways to get his problems fixed. He hadn't left his house all week, just for school. And even then he locked himself away from everybody.  
  
"I'm understanding now that we are only friends."  
  
"Friends" was something that Stan hadn't heard come from Kyle when they where talking about themselves in 4 years. It was almost odd for Kyle to call themselves friends in Stan's mind. That thought was something he couldn't get out of his head.  
  
"To this day I'm asking why I still think about you."  
  
Stan knew his life wasn't over. He knew he could always hook up with someone else. But he still couldn't get Kyle out of his head. It felt almost natural to think about him.  
  
"As the days go on I wonder (will this ever end?)"  
  
One hour in Stan's mind felt like a year, so that week was a decade. He just felt like someone put him on slow motion and left him like it. It was driving him crazy. "I've got to get out of here." He says and walks over to his window, to see if anybody was out. Sure enough he caught the sight of Kyle making out with Kenny. Stan quickly shut the blind and wiped the tear from his eye.  
  
"I find it hard to keep control when you're with you're boyfriend."  
  
Stan felt like going down to Kenny and beating the hell out of him, But he maintained his anger. He knew Kyle was happy and it made Stan feel a bit better to know that Kyle was happy, even if it meant not being with Kyle and watching Kyle be happy with someone else while Stan was left cold and miserable. "I guess if your happy with that jerk off..." Stan said to himself and started to cry again.  
  
"I don't mind if all I am is a friend to you."  
  
Stan was very lucky to have Kyle as a friend still. Even after the breakup, Kyle called to check and make sure Stan didn't shoot his brains out and to see if he wanted to hang out with the guys. Stan turned him down so he could mope around. He wasn't ready to face Kyle yet.  
  
"But all I want to know right now is if you think about me too?"  
  
Stan was dying to know if Kyle still thought about him. He wondered if Kyle had second thoughts and wanted Stan back. He thought so hard that his brain started to hurt from the overload.  
  
"So when are all my problems going to end?"  
  
Stan shook his head and stretched. He was determed to leave his house. Even if that meant having to see Kyle and Kenny. Stan needed a break from his brain.  
  
"I am understanding now that we are only friends."  
  
There was a knock on Stan's door. "Come in." Stan says and sits back on his bed. Kyle came in with a smile on his face and happy eyes. It made Stan sick to know that Kyle was already happy to be away from him. "What do you want?" Stan asks. "Dude, you gotta get out of your depressing mood over me and come play Okama Gamesphere with the guys." Kyle says, walking over to Stan and yanking him out of him out of bed. "Do you even care that where not together?" Stan cries. Kyle sighs. "If I knew that you where gonna act like that I wouldn't of broke up with you." Kyle says and Stan glares at him. "So why did you?" Stan says. "I told you, I don't want to go there again." Kyle says. "I still don't understand why." Stan says. "Grrr! You're pissing me off now. Your gonna come play with us and your gonna have fun." Kyle jokes and throws Stan coat at him. "I don't wanna play!" Stan says. "Well give your brain a break and hang with me. No Cartman and no Kenny. Just me." Kyle says, making a compromise. Stan gives him a reassuring smile. "Ok ok. Fine." Stan says and Kyle smiles.  
  
"To this day I'm asking why I still think about you."  
  
Stan knew the answer to the question that was bugging the hell out of him. He knew why he still thought about Kyle. "Come on, I'm gonna kick your ass playing 'Thirst for blood.'" Stan says. "You think so?!" Kyle says and the two boys leave to go play video games. 


End file.
